Void Between Worlds
The Void Between Worlds '''is the nothingness between dimensions. The Void The Void is the utter lack of existence that separates all universes. The Void, in spite of the fact that it is, technically, nothing, is home to the Interdimensional Tavern. It is also home to a great many eldritch abominations, banished there from their home dimensions. Crossing universes When crossing dimensions, it is necessary to pass through the Void. Many civilizations across the Multiverse have discovered various ways to achieve this, most using some type of ship or similar vessel. It is also possible to set the Void as a destination when crossing universes - such is the case when one wishes to visit the Interdimensional Tavern. It seems to be possible to cross universes without passing through the Void - it would seem, for example, that Madame Tarsa is able to teleport directly to the universe of her choosing, skipping over the Void entirely. ''The Ghosts and the Machine'The Frost King's Treasure'' In addition, going through a rift will also allow one to bypass the Void. The Mad Cupid of the Euclidean Banishment The Void is a common location to which unwanted beings, generally eldritch abominations, are banished. This has led to the place becoming full of abominations Fact File #124 - The Interdimensional Tavern, which often pose a hazard to dimensional travellers Peace and Quiet. At least one non-eldritch being has also been banished to the Void, he being Darius, sent to the place by Thymon following his unsuccessful invasion of the Homeworld. Thymon When Lord Thymon resided in the Void, he was often considered to be one with it, thus, entering the Void disturbed him greatly, causing him to retaliate against passing vessels by breathing bursts of fire at them. He was also master of time in the Void (what little of it existed there, anyway). Since his relocation to the Cupid Homeworld, it would seem that this role is left unfilled. The Cupids and the Void The Crew of the Copper-Colored Cupids, when crossing the Void, were often inconvenienced by bursts of fire from Lord Thymon. Lord Thymon and the Department of Problem-Solving For this reason, they summoned Thymon from the Void and romanticised him, after which the creature decided to remain in the Homeworld, leaving time in the Void un-mastered. With the removal of Thymon, the Cupids could cross the Void more conveniently, which they continued to do very often, passing through the Void each time they crossed dimensions, as is required. As seen in many stories During the Multi-dimensional Race, Lilathia, Brutus, and Marksmanship-522 crossed through the Void, awakening a sleeping abomination and causing damage to the Tavern. Marksmanship-522 and the Multi-Dimensional Race Darius was banished to the Void by Thymon following his infiltration of the Homeworld. Pessimist and the Dromedaries Darius and Tracker-764 once escaped from the Void, but were attacked by an eldritch abomination as they left, damaging their vessel. Misadventures in the Interdimensional Black Market Pessimist-242 once used the Suggestion Box to suggest that the Cupid Parliament set him adrift in the Void, a request which was denied. The Cupid Suggestion Box Aphrodite was summoned across the Void by the Department of Problem-Solving during the Rabbit Invasion. Magic Trick The Cupids escaped to the Void during the Spirit Invasion. Thymon later noted that he should practice his Eldritch Incantations in the Void, so as not to accidentally destroy the Homeworld. The Ghosts and the Machine In his attempt to get a bit of rest, Marksmanship-522 fled to the Void, only to find that it was not as relaxing as he had hoped. Peace and Quiet Behind the scenes The Void first appeared in ''Lord Thymon and the Department of Problem-Solving ''in 2019. While it is a fairly standard science-fiction concept, this version of the Void was created by Cupid co-creator Aristide Twain. References